Janemba (Dragon Ball Series)
Power Fusion Reborn Upon sensing the power of Janemba in his first form, Goku says that it is the strongest power he has ever felt. In his super form, Janemba manages to completely overpower Super Saiyan 3 Goku and is only defeated by Super Saiyan Gogeta, the fusion of Goku and Vegeta. His power over dimensions is capable of transforming the entire universe into his image, including the Other World. He possesses great matter manipulation powers as well, able to pick up a club and alter its molecular structure, turning it into a sword. Aside from his power over dimensions and matter, he is also proved to be an accomplished martial artist, taking on both Goku and Vegeta in hand-to-hand combat and winning. In both forms, Janemba has a rather unusual weakness: he is physically hurt by insults. Whenever he or any of his constructions are insulted, he or it cracks slightly and shatters like glass. However, it is not enough to be useful against Janemba due to his powers of regeneration and stuns him only briefly. His constructs, such as the barrier around the Other World station however do not regenerate. Statements by authors and guidebooks Super Janemba was defeated by Super Saiyan Gogeta, whose Power Level is said to be 2,500,000,000 in a 2004 V-Jump. According to the Toei website for the Dragon Ball/''Dragon Ball Z'' movies, Super Janemba is stronger than the Genmajin Hirudegarn, since Hirudegarn was capable of trading blows evenly with Super Saiyan 3 Goku while Super Janemba could beat back Super Saiyan 3 Goku. It notes that due to this Janemba was the strongest of the original thirteen movie villains, with Hirudegarn was the second strongest of them. It was stated by Takao Koyama, that when making Dragon Ball movies was that the next movie villain that Goku fought would always have to be at least stronger than the previous villain Goku fought. Thus, he implied that Janemba was stronger than Broly but weaker than Hirudegarn. However, this was conflicted with the DVD official website for Toei noted above. Video games The story of the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai has it that Janemba's power level is based on the amount of evil energy he has absorbed, as the likes of Pikkon and Super Saiyan Goku can hold their own against Super Janemba at the start of the game, but by the end Janemba is able to fight an almost even match with Gogeta/Vegito and is able to take down Kid Buu. Upon Janemba gaining physical form, Kibito Kai states that he feels like he is being pulled apart just by looking at Janemba. When Gotenks fights Super Janemba, he states that he does not seem to be doing any damage even using his full power as a Super Saiyan 3. In the arcade mode of Shin Budokai, after meeting Super Janemba, Super Buu (w/ Gohan absorbed) states that he is stronger than Janemba. In Xenoverse 2, his Supervillain form easily thrashed Xeno Trunks off-screen. After that, he was able to take on both Vegeta (in his base form) and the 2nd Future Warrior simultaneously. However the Warrior manages to weaken Supervillain Janemba enough for Vegeta (still in his base form) to finish Janemba off with a Final Flash. Techniques and special abilities * Flight – The ability to fly through magical prowess. * Ki Blast – Janemba is capable of firing destructive ki blasts or projectiles from either his hands or mouth. * Bunkai Teleport – Stemming mostly, if not completely, from his power to control reality, Janemba in his final form has the ability to fade backward while he is breaking into cubes, very similar to the Instant Transmission, only he does not leave all at once. This ability actually pulls him through more portals much like Illusion Smash, it only looks like cubes. This is supported when Vegeta fires a blast at the space Janemba just left, but the blast hit him where he reappeared as if it traveled with him. ** Cosmic Illusion – A counterattack in which Janemba avoids the opponent's attack with the Bunkai Teleport and appears at their side to blast them away. * Instant Transmission – Janemba teleports behind the opponent by locking onto their energy signature. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (called Instantaneous Transmission) and Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2(separate from his Bunkai Teleport). * Afterimage – Janemba moves so quickly that he leaves an image of himself behind. It is used to dodge an incoming attack. It is one of Janemba's techniques Raging Blast 2. * Psychokinesis – Janemba displays this ability in his giant form. He uses it to trap Goku within the colorful stones so he could perform Illusion Smash. * Regeneration – When Pikkon curses Janemba in the movie, his body shows signs of cracking. However, Janemba is able to reform his body, healing himself of the damage. When his physical body is destroyed in Shin Budokai, Super Janemba regenerates when enough evil energy clumps together to form a new body for him. * Cloning – Janemba is able to create small copies of himself and others, such as when he creates a clone of Goku to counter the latter's Kamehameha. Super Janemba also displays the ability to create clones of other people in the story of Shin Budokai, such as when he creates a perfect copy of Goku out of magic and later a clone of Majin Vegeta and when he creates clone of himself in the form of a sentient wall which surrounds King Yemma's castle. Janemba's small clones are named Mini Janembas in Daizenshuu 7. ** Mystic Copy – During their battle, when Goku starts getting serious, Janemba holds out his hand and creates a copy of Goku, which attacks on a similar style with his own Kamehameha technique and hits Goku. After Janemba uses his Copy Attack, the subtitles have Goku stating that he is "...also a wizard". Janemba's clone of Goku is named Mini Goku in Daizenshuu 7. * Rapid Energy Cannon – After Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan, Janemba (while in his first form) uses this attack on Goku. He spins around to rapidly fire powerful, orangish-yellow spheres. Janemba spun so much that most of the ki blasts he shot at Goku formed into a huge nuke-like explosion, inflicting extreme damage. * Illusion Smash – While in his first form, the demon attacked Goku by punching into small portals big enough for his fists. By doing this, Janemba was able to hit Goku with a series of punches from a distance away. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. * Dimensional Hole - In his second form, the demon defended himself from one of Super Saiyan 3 Goku's ki blasts by creating portal in front of his face that swallowed the blast and redirected through another portal that formed behind Goku. Named in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. * Reality Manipulation – An ability he carries through both forms, the demon can alter reality. For example, he changed the Other World Check-In Station, with King Yemma in it, into a jellybean looking thing along with everything else in Other World, even the tournament grounds. Janemba's ability was enough to bring back the dead and allow all deceased villains to escape from Hell, and restore Vegeta's body. ** Portal Opening – In the story of Shin Budokai, Janemba's messing with reality creates holes in time and space that connect multiple dimensions and timelines together, which displaces people in time and allows the dead to reclaim their living bodies and return to the living realm. ** Resurrection – In the story of Shin Budokai, Janemba's reality warping causes several dead villains to be returned to life, and Piccolo also notes that people are also seen emerging from the graves. * Physical Mass Manipulation – In his final form, Janemba is apparently able to physically alter and Deconstruct/Reconstruct the mass of objects. An example of this ability would be best demonstrated when he grabbed a stone spike and reconstructed it into a growing in length spear-like object meant to puncture Vekuthrough the stomach. He can transmute objects, as was seen when he turned a club into a sword, calling it the Dimension Sword in Budokai Tenkaichi 2, though this was destroyed in the movie by Vegeta. In his first form, Janemba can also change other objects into miniature version of himself. * Dimension Sword Attack – This technique is used in his final form when he stabs at his opponent through portals using his sword in similar manner to Illusion Smash. * Dimension Sword Rush - Super Janemba fires a crescent blast of ki from his sword. It is his signature attack in Raging Blast 2. * Brutal Destruction – A rush attack Super Janemba used against Veku and finished with a pink energy wave. * Lightning Shower Rain – Super Janemba shapes a line of bright-white, sharp glass by running his finger through the air. Once he makes the line, it shatters and he fires all the powerful sharp shards at his enemies. Named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. ** Spike Hell – A variation on Lightning Shower Rain, used in Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. Super Janemba traps his opponent in a red sphere of energy, then teleports away. When he teleports back, the dimensional fragments that explode out of the portal he created fall on the opponent and cut them at lightning speed. * Hell Gate – A green Mouth Energy Wave Super Janemba used against Super Saiyan 3 Goku in Fusion Reborn. It is named and seen as one of Super Janemba's attacks in Infinite World. * Mystic Attack – Janemba stretches his arm to a great length to strangle Vegeta. He also appears to able to bend and curve his arm while stretching it. * Explosive Wave – One of Janemba's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 2. * Howl – One of Janemba's Blast 1 in his firt form in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. * Mystic Breath – One of Janemba's Blast 1 in both his base and Super forms in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. * Full Power – One of Super Janemba's Blast 1 in Raging Blast 2. * Evil Energy Manipulation – Janemba is evil energy taken physical form, and thus has absolute control over evil energy. When evil energy is in an area, it dulls ki sensing abilities, and makes Janemba's ki appear as if he is everywhere. ** Evil Energy Absorption – The technique allows Super Janemba to become much more powerful through absorbing evil energy, the material which Janemba is made of. Only used in Shin Budokai, where Super Janemba tries to absorb Vegeta (who is producing evil energy) and later absorbs the evil energy from both Majin Buu and a fake copy of Vegito so that he can combat Super Gogeta. ** Corruption – According to Kibito Kai, anyone who gets too close to Janemba when he is a cloud of evil energy will be turned evil, no matter what. ** Possession – When an entity takes too much evil energy into their body, they will become Janemba: the Saike Demon turns into the giant Janemba in the movie, Vegeta takes on his Majin form in Shin Budokai, and Gohan becomes trapped in unending rage in Shin Budokai as well. Later in the game, Frieza manages to keep control of himself and use the power for his own gain. *** Final Explosion – Used when possessing Majin Vegeta's body. ** Shapeshifting – In Shin Budokai, Super Janemba is able to alter his form to perfectly resemble both Goku and Vegeta, right down to their abilities. A clone of him takes the form of Majin Vegeta when morphing into Vegeta's dark side in order to fight Vegeta in the game. When Janemba takes control of Vegeta after this fight, Vegeta transforms into Majin form. At one point, Janemba transforms into Legendary Super Saiyan Broly, chases Tien Shinhan and Yamcha while the real Broly is fighting and chasing Goku. Janemba is able to emulate Broly's personality and abilities in this form, and he then fights Vegeta only to be defeated and his body destroyed again. He stops using the form when Vegeta defeats him and blows him into pieces of evil energy. Janemba then reforms in his Super Janemba state. *** Omega Blaster – Used when in the form of Legendary Super Saiyan Broly. * Heightened Awareness – Depending on the dub, Goku states that while fighting Janemba in his first form it was as if Janemba knew what move before he even made it. This happens as the villain initiates his Illusion Smash. * Tornado creation – As shown in the opening of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Broly and Janemba charging their energy together causes a massive tornado to appear. * Full Blast Press - Is the super attack of Janemba (Split Body) in Dragon Ball Heroes. * Mind Break – A Card Action Ability utilisable by any of the Kings of Destruction. The user fires a beam at their target that puts them under Babidi's Mind Control. * Full Power Energy Wave - One of Janemba's Ultimate Attacks in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. * Angry Shout - Janemba's Evasive Skill in Xenoverse 2. * Sledgehammer - One of Janemba's Super Skills in Xenoverse 2 Forms and transformations Janemba (Pre-Transformation) Janemba is Janemba's first shown form, called Janemba (Pre-Transformation) in Daizenshuu 6 and Daizenshuu 7, is chubby and extremely large. in the FUNimation Dub, this form is called Janempa. Janemba's intelligence also seems quite limited; the only word he knows how to say is his own name. This form is a result of Janemba's evil energy taking control of the Saike Demon. His attacks involve things such as creating miniature versions of himself and of Goku, creating dimensional portals, and shooting ki blasts from the four holes on his belly. Janemba also seems to be playful and not really trying, much like Majin Buu, which is used as a reference by Goku ("You should feel proud of yourself, only Majin Buu has pushed me this far"). Even in this base form, he, for the most part, managed to beat around Goku in both his normal and Super Saiyan forms. After causing immense destruction around him, he finally forces Goku to transform into his Super Saiyan 3 form. At this stage, Goku easily overpowers Janemba, smashing his head into his body. After being defeated, Janemba transforms. Super Janemba Janemba is Janemba's second shown form, and is called Janemba (Post-Transformation)'in ''Daizenshuu 6, '''Janemba Final Form in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, and Super Janemba in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. The form is much more powerful than his previous one - being more structured for fighting - and has the appearance of a member of Frieza's race. Janemba reaches this stage after his head is caved into his torso from Goku's attack, he then proceeds to compress himself into a smaller space, resulting in this new form. This form is able to use a deconstruction/reconstruction teleportation known as the Bunkai Teleport, portals with which he can attack through, stretch his arm at lengths, turning objects into deadly weapons, project his opponents' own Ki Blasts back at them through portals. He wields a powerful sword capable of shooting unblockable ki out in strikes, though Vegeta, who arrived to help Goku, destroyed this sword. In this more powerful form, Janemba overpowers Goku even when he is at Super Saiyan 3. Even after Vegeta shows up, Janemba is still able to effortlessly overpower both of them. However, once they successfully fuse to form Gogeta, Janemba is unable to faze them with even his most powerful punches. In a short time, Janemba is defeated effortlessly by Gogeta with the Stardust Breaker technique, restoring the Saike Demon to his original state. Majin Majin Janemba is a playable character in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes, making his debut in fifth mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM5). In this form, Janemba's pupils disappear and he is shown with a "M" symbol in his forehead, much like Vegeta. He also gains an electric aura. Supervillain Thanks to the Time Breakers, Janemba is transformed into this state via dark magic in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Fused with Dark Dragon Ball Super Janemba fuses with the Five-Star Dark Dragon Ball, becoming much stronger. In this form he is known as Xeno Janemba. Evil Demon Due to absorbing the Dark Dragon Ball, Janemba is capable of undergoing Dark Evolution in order to turn into the Evil Demon (邪悪鬼 Jaaku Oni) form. Category:Characters